iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: I was tagged be Oo SillyLily oO. My songs are odd, so whatever. Ad I cheated a little bit, but if you knew why, you wouldn't blame me. Whatever. Read and Review. Please? T for safety.


**I was tagged, so whatever. Also, if you don't know these songs, look them up. I have weird songs.  
I own nothing, and I tag...**

**EvilEmmaEvans  
hot-tamale758  
girlyworld95  
JoBroCupcakeSwirl  
JaBoya**

**Have fun!**

**Sara Evans- Sud in the Bucket (Tess/OC)**

I'm eighteen. I can do what I want. Heck yeah I can.

Then he pulls up.

My long time boyfriend.

Stuart.

We'd been planning this for a while.

I was sick of my parents treating me like a five year old.

Or neglecting me.

Whichever they felt.

"You ready?" he asked, coming up and hugging me from behind.

"You know it!" I said, dropping my basket of clothes I 'd been folding in the yard. "Just a sec!"

I ran to the door and scrawled on a sticky-note 'Sorry but I got to go! I call'.

I'm plenty old enough.

And they can't stop love.

**Stockard Channing- There are Worst things I could Do (Lola/Baron)**

Everyone thinks I'm trashy because I sing 'suggestive' songs, but I'm not.

Yeah, I flirt with every guy in sight.

And bag on them.

But they don't get it.

I'm trying to show him I can be good for him.

Baron.

**Aly and AJ- Greatest Time of Year (Smitchie)**

I answered my cell phone at 12 p.m.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hey, babe!" came Shane's cheerful voice from the other end.

"Hey, Shaney. It's midnight," I said stupidly.

Of course he knew that. He was in a hotel in my hometown.

"Yeah, but it's Christmas! I wanted to be the first to say 'Merry Christmas'! Unless, of course, Santa Came."

"Goon. Merry Christmas. I have to go! Cait'll wake up."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!"

Then Caitlyn's cell rang, singing 'Hello Beautiful.

"Nate..."

**Johnny Cash- A Boy Named Sue (Sander/Tess)**

"Hey Sandy!" I said, sitting next to my boyfriend.

"Don't call me that!" he growled.

"Why not?"

"I have a girl name!"

"So?"

"My dad named me that before he left me and my mom. He's an idiot."

"How do you know?"

"I fought him last night."

"Where?" I asked, alarmed.

"A bar."

"A BAR?!"

"Yep. I almost killed him, but I forgave him."

"Why?"

"He made me tough!" he said, putting his arm around me.

**Hilary Duff- Haters (Naitlyn)**

I sat typing on my laptop, answering a rude E-mail someone had sent me.

"Hey, Caitlyn," Nate said, coming to where I was sitting on the dock. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Answering an E-mail Tess sent me. 'You think because you're best friends with Mitchie you can win Nate, but I've got him wrapped'. I HATE that girl," I said.

"She doesn't have me wrapped," he said, but before I could ask him what he meant, he kissed me.

**Subdigitals- Planet Net (Naitlyn)**

I'm gonna admit it. I'm a techno freak.

"Caitlyn? Are you there?" came the voice at the other end of my cell.

"Yeah. Who is this?" I asked.

"Nate."

I choked on air.

"N-n-nate!" I said, pushing my laptop away from me. "What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Wanna come outta planet net to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Huh? How do y-?"

"Hiya!" he said, walking in.

**So I skipped a few. Don't blame me if I don't know them.**

**Taylor Swift- Our Song (Jella)**

I snuck out of my cabin, running to our spot at the dock.

He was standing there, holding a rose.

"Hey Ella!" he said, hugging me and tucking the pink rose behind my ear for me.

"Hey Jason," I said, giggling because his fingers tickled my ear.

"We need to find an easier way to see each other," he said, keeping his arms around me.

"I like this arrangement," I said, putting my arms around his neck, grinning at him.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I do too," he whispered, then he kissed me gently.

**So I'm skipping songs that don't fit. Sue me.**

**Jonas Brothers- Burnin' Up (Naitlyn)**

I sat on the dock, waiting for him to come.

Then he walked up.

"Hey Nate!" I said, jumping up.

"Hey Cait!" he said smiling.

"What'd you wanna talk about? It's like, ninety degrees!"

"Your point?"

"Aren't you hot?"

"I'm burnin' up!"

I put my hands on my hips at him cheesy line from a C3 song.

"Is that a pickup line?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in mock attitude.

"You tell me?" he said, hugging me.

**Rihanna- Umbrella (Naitlyn, slight Ness)**

I was walking in the rain, holding my umbrella on my shoulder when I passed Tess, who had a proud look on her face.

"What's got you 'Little Miss Sunshine'?" I asked her. We'd kinda been frineds, but we still called each other names.

"Oh, well. You remember how I had been tired of Nate?" she said, stopping to tell me.

"Yeah?"

"I dumped him a few minutes ago."

"And?"

"He started crying," she said smugly.

I reared back and slapped her, then started running to where she was leaving.

I saw Nate sitting on a stump, sobbing into his hands.

I walked up to him and knelt down.

"Nate? It's okay she's not worth it," I cooed, rubbing his back.

"It's not her," he said thickly. "She left when I needed a shoulder to cry on."

I put my umbrella down and hugged an already soaked Nate.

"What happened?" I whispered into his ear as he hugged me back and cried into my shoulder.

"My Grandmother died," he said through his tears.

"Oh, Nate. I'm so sorry. My grandmother died last year. And Tess didn't help did she?" I started to cry with him.

"I was going to tell her, but she dumped me and I broke down."

"I slapped her. If she makes you cry, she's pushing her luck with me."

We just sat for a while, hugging and crying, getting soaked.

After what seemed like hours, he pulled back and looked me in the eyes, crying only slightly now.

"You're a great friend, Caitlyn," he said, then he kissed me on the cheek.

"You can trust me with anything," I said, picking up my umbrella. "Wanna go back?"

"Yeah, but no use of the umbrella. We're soaked through."

I looked down at our soaking wet clothes and started laughing.

He joined in, then we were laughing so hard, we were crying.

"Oh, well, we can always dance our way back!" I giggled through streaming tears.

"Yeah, or we can wait it out here," he said, and kissed me again, but on the lips this time.

**So I repeated it three times. It was going so good!**

**Jonas Brothers- Still in Love With You (Naitlyn)**

I was walking with my best frined, Nate.

Suddenly, he looked at me.

"Were you here three years ago?" he asked.

"Ummm... Yeah, I was," I said.

"Ha! It was YOU!" he said, laughing manically and pinting at me.

"What was me?" I asked, startled and ready to punch him where it hurt if I needed to.

"You were the girl I was in love with!"

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"You never said goodbye after camp!"

"N-nate? What are you-" I remembered suddenly. "We were boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Yep! But we weren't old enough, so you said we needed to wait!" he said, laughing still.

"Yeah! I'm sorry!" I said, giggling as he started to tickle me. His ultimate form of payback.

We were running around in the woods, just laughing and him trying to tickle me.

At one point, he snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up, me screaming and laughing.

Then we fell down the hill. Rolling and laughing and screaming, him not relinquishing his grip around me.

When we got to the bottom, I had somehow turned so I was facing him, and (lucky me) I was on top of him.

"You know what Cait?" he asked seriously.

"What?" I said, propping myself up on him.

"I'm still in love with you," he said.

"Wha-"

He cut me off by sitting up, me now on his lap, and kissing me gently on the lips.

I pulled back slowly.

"Really?" I asked, smiling hugely.

"Really!" he said matter of factly, then started tickling me again.

"You set me up!" I screamed.

"No I didn't!" he said, looking down at me from our new position, with me on my back in the pine straw and he beside me, hovering over my face. "I did that to do this!"

Then he leant down and kissed me again, this time deepening it.

Yeah, that's what'll happen when you fall in love with the same person twice.

**A/N: Okay, so I repeated some songs and skipped others. It's had when your mom copied EVERY CD YOU OWN onto your iPod. Tell me which ones sucked and which ones sucked more. I know they're bad, but I wasn't too keen to do this, so whatever. REVIEW!!**


End file.
